


A Particular Type of Man

by sublime42



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle is a chubby chaser, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Smut, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Button Popping, F/M, Fat Rumplestiltskin, Kink Fic, Masturbation, Stuffing, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Rumple likes Belle but realizes that she doesn't find him physically attractive. Rather, she seems to prefer heavier men. He makes it his mission to prove his theory and hopefully attract her.Probably OOC. Straight up weight gain/stuffing/sex fanfic. Read the tags.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this years ago, then deleted it, but I've recently been re-watching OUAT so I figured I'd put it back up.

Right from the start, Rumplestiltskin knew that Belle was a special woman.

She was a princess, of course, but her lineage didn’t mean much to him. He’d met dozens of kings and queens and princesses before.

Her looks had something to do with it. Rumple couldn’t deny that he found her attractive. But more than that, she was sincerely kind and caring.

How she could ever come to care for someone like himself, he wasn’t sure. He did his best not to question it too much.

And as the months wore on, the two grew closer, often talking well into the night, telling each other stories and sometimes even secrets.

Yet, that’s all they ever did: Talk.

Rumple enjoyed it, but he wondered if he and Belle could ever do more. He had tried being kinder, nicer around her. Well, at least he did his best to shield her from the worst of his powers. For him, that was a pretty huge step.

She seemed to appreciate it, but still, she took no further steps towards becoming more intimate with him.

That was when he began to wonder if perhaps she simply wasn’t attracted to him physically.

It made sense. Of course it did. He was disgusting, with his greenish gold skin and filthy hair. He’d resigned himself to this thought until the day that Belle had uncovered his mirrors, making a comment about him believing that he was more ugly than he truly was.

So maybe it wasn’t his skin or hair, then. Rumple was perplexed. He’d figure it out eventually, though. He was sure of it.

\---

About a month after the mirrors had been uncovered, Rumple took Belle into town with him. He wanted more wool and felt that they could both benefit from a trip outside. Spring had just begun and flowers were blooming and Rumple was sure that Belle probably loved that type of thing.

They walked to the village, making small talk as they went, then purchased the wool. As Rumple paid the man, he noticed that Belle was staring. He glanced at Belle, then at the man, then back at Belle.

“See something ya like?” Rumple asked, half jokingly.

The man she was staring at wasn’t exactly attractive. He was tall, with long blonde hair, but he was quite overweight.

Belle smirked and playfully pushed him.

“Come on, let’s get going,” she replied.

The man stood there in silence, unsure of what to say or do. The Dark One terrified him.

Rumple rolled his eyes and handed over some coins.

“We’ll be on our way, then.”

The man nodded and breathed a sigh of relief when the two turned to leave.

\---

The trip into town was a long one, and after purchasing the wool Belle found herself feeling very hungry.

“Perhaps we could stop here?” She asked, looking up at a pub.

Rumple shrugged.

“If you’d like.”

The second that Rumple walked in, the entire pub quieted, everyone looking on in horror, wondering what the Dark One might do.

It annoyed Rumple to an extent, but he tried to make light of it.

“I’m not here to hurt you. We’re just here to get something to eat.”

He led Belle over to a table and the two sat down. It wasn’t long before a nervous worker came along to ask what they wanted.

Both of them ordered stew. While they waited, they watched the other patrons.

Rumple was at first caught up in how terrified everyone seemed to be that he was there. There was still no conversation, no one talking, as if everyone was afraid to move lest they somehow make him angry.

Belle, on the other hand, was fixated on a particular man sitting on the other side of the room.

Rumple followed her gaze to see that she was staring, yet again, at a rather portly man. This one had a beard and dark hair. She had that same smirk as before on her face, as well.

It was then that things began to click into place.

“Belle?” He asked, gently.

“Hmm?” She looked at him.

“Just seein’ if you’re alright. You’ve been looking at that man in the corner for quite a while.”

Belle smiled and began to blush.

“Oh, yes, how very rude of me!” She looked down at her hands, though her smile still remained.

Rumple decided to let it go. He knew the answer, now. Belle had a particular type of man that she liked. Well, that was definitely interesting.

\---

Rumple weighed the pros and cons of it.

On one hand, it would be an interesting experiment. Seeing Belle’s reaction could confirm his theory that she had a preference for bigger men.

On the other hand, he was ugly enough as it was, and being fat would only make that worse.

Then again, it wasn’t like anyone was going to mock him. They feared him too much. And he had a fast metabolism, anyway. Once the experiment was over he could easily lose whatever weight he gained.

In the end, he decided to go for it. He considered using magic to change his appearance but ultimately chose to do it organically.

He would go about it slowly, make Belle participate and he would watch her every reaction.

\---

Two days after going into town, Rumple called Belle into the dining area. It was noontime, and she had just finished most of her chores. She came into the room and sat down on a table.

“Good afternoon, Dearie,” Rumple addressed her.

“Good afternoon to you too,” She answered.

“I, ah… I have a special request for you today.”

“Oh. Do you need something else cleaned?”

“Not exactly.” Rumple magically produced a scroll and held it up for Belle to see. “I’ll need you to prepare these foods for this evening.”

Belle took the scroll and looked it over, eyes widening as she read each line.

“Are… Are you planning some type of party?”

“Me? A party? Who would I invite?”

“I don’t know. Friends, perhaps?”

Rumple stared at her as if she had just said the stupidest thing he’d ever heard.

“Right, you don’t really have many friends,” she mumbled, before looking at the scroll again. “I think I can do all of this if I have all the ingredients.”

Rumple grinned at her.

“Everything you need is right in the kitchen, and if you require anything else, you need only think it.”

“Right.” Belle rolled up her sleeves, “I’ll get right on it, then.”

\---

“Two loaves of bread,” Belle read off, before crossing it off the list. “Done.”

“A roasted cut of venison,” She glanced at the fire, where the meat was currently cooking. “A large bowl of mashed potatoes.”

That was her next project. She’d already skinned and boiled ten potatoes, now she had to mash them.

She recalled the chef that her father employed adding milk and butter to the potatoes. She had the milk, but butter was another story. Just as she was about to ask Rumplestiltskin for some, it magically appeared on the table.

Belle smiled. He’d enchanted the place to provide whatever she needed.

Slowly and carefully, Belle mashed up the potatoes and added in the milk and butter, stirring it until there weren’t any lumps. By the time she finished, the venison was done. She quickly pulled that from the fire and set it on a plate.

There were three things left for her to make.

A large bowl of pease-soup, a berry pie and finally, a gingerbread cake. She quickly looked over the recipe guide that she’d pulled from the library, noting that yet again, she was missing several items. Seconds later they appeared, much to her amusement.

\---

Belle finally finished cooking around four in the afternoon. By the end of it, she was somewhat tired, but more than anything she was curious about what Rumple planned to do with all of the food.

She carefully set it out on the dining room table, taking extra care to put out a china plate and bowl for Rumple. Her hard work deserved to be served on nice plates, she reasoned.

As soon as she finished, her master appeared.

“I’ve made everything that you requested,” Belle told him. “Hopefully, it’s not too bad.” Her tone was half joking, half serious. She was a decent cook but some of the recipes were new to her.

Rumple looked everything over.

“I’m sure you did fine,” He reassured her, before taking his seat at the head of the table. When Belle made no move to sit next to him, he motioned for her to do so.

“Well, then. Let’s see what we’ve got.”

Belle watched as Rumple filled his plate with just about everything, minus the gingerbread cake and berry pie. He gave himself heaping piles of food filled his bowl with soup. Belle wondered if he’d be able to actually finish it. They’d probably have a lot of leftovers, she thought to herself.

Yet, to her surprise, Rumple quickly finished his plate. Even more surprisingly, he got up for seconds.

Belle did her best not to show any reaction. If Rumple was hungry, then he could eat as much as he wanted. It was rude to stare and all.

But as Rumple continually ate and ate, Belle couldn’t help but watch. She was astonished that such a small man could have such a large appetite.

After three plates, she could see that his stomach was distended, pressing up against his tight shirt and vest. It looked uncomfortable, but he didn’t seem to be planning on stopping anytime soon.

Little did Belle know that Rumple had used his magic to his advantage. He’d spelled himself so that he wouldn’t be able to vomit. And, being basically immortal, the worst that could happen to him was a stomachache.

\---

An hour later, Rumple had finished all of the main dinner items. He definitely felt full. He couldn’t remember ever eating so much before. His stomach pushed against his vest, straining the buttons. He considered that it would’ve probably been a better idea to wear a longer shirt, so maybe he could’ve unbuttoned his trousers. Then again…

Belle had been staring at him for the longest time, her jaw dropping as he finished off the last of the roast venison and the remnants of the second loaf of bread.

Judging by the flustered look on her face, letting her see him undo his button might be a good idea.

Slowly, Rumple moved his hand over his now hard, protruding stomach, before deftly undoing the button on his pants. He nearly sighed with relief as his stomach surged forward. The extra room definitely helped.

A blush crept up Belle’s beautiful cheeks and her eyes grew wide.

“Everything alright, Dearie?” Rumple asked.

“I. Uh. Yes, it’s… I’m fine.” Still the expression on Belle’s face didn’t change. She looked almost like she wanted to grin but was doing her best to hold it back.

“Do you, um. Do you want dessert?” Belle finally asked, when the shock of what she had seen wore off.

Rumple considered this. His stomach did hurt quite a bit, but he doubted that a slice of pie or a piece of cake would make it much worse.

“That would be lovely,” He answered.

Belle nodded and took his plate, returning a few moments later with a clean one.

“There’s the berry pie you requested and the gingerbread cake,” Belle said, picking up both and putting them down in front of him.

“Hmm. How about a piece of both?”

“Alright,” Belle mumbled.

She cut out nearly a quarter of the pie and placed it on his plate alongside about a third of the cake.

“Thank you,” Rumple said, picking up his fork.

He dove into the pie first, enjoying how sweet yet tart it tasted. But despite the great taste, his stomach protested against every bite he took, making sounds that he’d never heard it make.

Ultimately, he was able to get through the slice of pie before deciding that he had truly reached his limit. He thanked Belle for her hard work, enjoying how she blushed again at the compliment.

Now came the hard part: Getting up.

His stomach felt like it was filled with rocks. Walking was going to be difficult, to say the least. Belle must have caught on about this, because she soon offered her assistance.

“I can help you to your room, if you’d like,” she said, softly. “I’ll clean up afterward.”

Rumple rested a hand on his stomach, rubbing it to try to calm the pain.

“I would appreciate that,” He replied.

Belle smiled and gently helped him up, wrapping an arm around him once he was on his feet.

Thankfully for Rumple, his room wasn’t too far off. She quietly and carefully helped him down the hallway before depositing him on his bed.

“Do you require anything else?” She asked. Once again, he was touching his stomach. Belle did her best not to stare, but it turned her on. She wondered what he looked like with his shirt off - how swollen his stomach was. From what she could tell, it was pretty huge.

She wanted to touch it. Rub it. Make him feel better.

Clearly, he was in pain, but was doing his best not to show it.

Offering to touch him, though… That would be overstepping her bounds. When he answered that no, he did not need anything else, she quickly left the room. When she returned to the dining room, she found that everything had been cleared, the dishes cleaned and leftover desserts stored in the closet that Rumple had that kept food from rotting.

She smiled to herself. Rumple must’ve used his magic to do all of that.

With no other tasks to complete, she returned to her own room, locking the door behind her. She undressed, laid on her bed and began to touch herself, imagining Rumple, naked and bloated and moaning in pain. She imagined herself rubbing his stomach, then when he felt better, feeding him more. It wasn’t long before she came to orgasm.

A few doors down, Rumple was groaning as well, but it was because he was in pain. No magical spells that he knew of could dull it, so he would just have to wait it out.

Oh, well. It was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Rumple several hours to fall asleep. His stomachache kept him up well into the early morning hours. He woke up near noon the following day.

The first thing that hit him was that his stomach was much flatter than it had been earlier, though he was still a little bloated.

He sighed, sat up and stretched, noting the sunlight pouring through his window.

Belle was probably up by now, dusting or cleaning or something to that extent. With that in mind, he considered what he should do that day.

Once again, he looked himself over. More than likely, he’d be his skinny old self again within a matter of hours. It seemed that in order to gain weight, he’d have to eat consistently throughout the day.

He wasn’t exactly hungry right then, but he was willing to eat, if only to see how Belle would react. So, he got out of bed, dressed and went into the dining area. It was empty. He could hear footsteps down the hall, though, signaling that Belle was doing a chore somewhere nearby.

This was a perfect opportunity.

Quietly, he removed the leftover desserts from his magical cupboard and got himself a plate. Pie and gingerbread cake would make a nice breakfast, he thought to himself.

He was two thirds of the way through the cake when Belle finally walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, nearly dropping the dust pail that she was holding.

“Good morning!” Rumple greeted her, before shoving another piece of the cake into his mouth.

“Good… Good morning,” Belle stammered.

The entire pie was gone. He’d eaten the other three fourths of it. Now, he was almost done with the cake that she’d made as well.

“How are your chores going?” Rumple tried to make small talk amidst taking bites.

“I’m done with your study. I dusted everything and swept.”

“Wonderful! Now, I’ve got another chore for you to do today.”

“Alright,” Belle replied.

Once again, a scroll magically appeared in her hand. She opened it, seeing that it was yet another list of foods to prepare.

“I believe you know how the kitchen works, now?”

“I do,” Belle answered. She looked down again at the scroll. Another two loaves of bread, two pies this time, and a large shepherd's pie.

“Do you think you could have that ready in, say, three hours?”

“I can try,” She said, truthfully. “I mean, it’s not that hard, what you’ve got here.”

“Great! In the meantime, I’ll just have a few snacks.”

With a wave of his hand, a platter of cheese and crackers appeared.

Belle blinked. She couldn’t believe that Rumple was still hungry. Granted, he had eaten a lot the previous evening, but still! She also wondered why he was asking her to cook him food when he could obviously create it using magic. Belle decided not to ask about that, though. Questioning Rumple often led to him to become angry. Better to just do as he pleased.

\---

The recipes at hand were simple to follow. Most of Belle’s time was spent waiting for things to finish baking. She did manage to beat her three hour deadline, though, and she was quite proud of that.

Once again, she brought out the food that she’d made, intending to arrange it on the dining room table. She was stunned to see that there were other, empty dishes already there.

There was the empty platter that had once contained the cheese and crackers, and a bowl, which looked like it had once contained some type of fruit or candied fruit. There was also a plate that had once had something sugary on it - cookies, maybe? There were traces of powdered sugar left.

Rumple sat in the corner, at his spinning wheel, quietly spinning straw into gold. He looked up when he saw her enter.

“Belle! You finished much more quickly than I anticipated!”

“Yes, well, the recipes were easy enough. Most of it was just baking time.”

Rumple smiled and moved his hand, clearing the table magically.

“Thank you,” Belle murmured, setting her full plates down. “I also made some tea, if you’d like some,” she offered.

“Absolutely,” Rumple told her.

She nodded and went to get everything else that she made, before returning with a large cup of warm tea.

Rumple snapped his fingers and a bowl of sugar appeared. He dumped several spoonfuls of it into the tea before using a spell to make the cup larger.

“There we go,” he said, settling down.

He looked his meal over. Once again, Belle had done a good job. At least, everything looked good.

The spell to keep him from being sick was once again in place. Already, he could feel that he was full - his constant snacking had crept up on him - but he knew he could get through at least half of the food laid out before him.

“Sit down,” He urged.

Belle did as she was told and sat next to her master, watching as he picked up an entire pie and placed it in front of himself.

“You know what they say. Life’s short - eat dessert first,” he joked.

Belle half-smiled.

“That’s a good one.”

Rumple took a large bite of the pie that he’d chosen. It was cherry, and it was perfect. He intentionally made a large show of eating it.

“Mmmmm,” he moaned, closing his eyes as he chewed and swallowed.

“You, um. You like it?” Belle asked.

“It’s perfect,” he answered, taking another large bite.

Belle watched in awe. It was only a matter of minutes before the entire treat had disappeared.

Once again, Rumple’s stomach was pushing up against his shirt. Belle longed to unbutton it, to touch and rub him while he ate. The mere thought of it turned her on and she tried to force herself to think of something else.

Of course, this was near impossible, since Rumple was now happily and loudly digging into the shepard’s pie that she’d made.

“I knew I’d picked the right girl,” he told her, after finishing half of it. “You’re very talented, especially with cooking.”

“I’m happy that you like it,” she replied, sincerely.

As he finished the shepard’s pie, he once again undid his trouser button, this time outwardly sighing as he did so.

Belle couldn’t help but squeak. This was torture - making her watch this, yet being unable to participate.

“Cat got your tongue, dearie?” Rumple asked.

“Erm. No,” Belle said, doing her best to sound calm. It was then she decided that maybe she should leave, before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

“I should probably get back to cleaning,” she told him, standing up.

Rumple frowned.

“You can clean another day. I like it when you sit with me.”

Well, so much for that.

“I...Alright,” Belle replied, sitting back down. She forced her gaze down to her hands.

Then, Rumple picked up a loaf of bread. Belle couldn’t help but look up. He tried not to smirk as Belle’s eyes grew wider and wider as she watched him tear it apart and eat it.

He finished the meal off with the tea. He was extremely full by this point, uncomfortably so. The tea just added more pressure to his already tight stomach. When he finished, he moaned softly.

His hand once again drifted to his belly. He leaned back, closed his eyes and rubbed it. The entire time, Belle could feel herself tensing. She squeezed her thighs together, hoping to relieve some of it, but she knew that the only cure would be to touch herself yet again.

When Rumple moaned yet again, Belle muttered an ‘Oh God’ under her breath. This caused Rumple to open his eyes.

“Belle?”

“Mm. Yes?”

“I think I’ll need your help again, getting to my room.”

“Oh. Of course,” Belle replied, standing up.

Once again she gently helped her master to his feet. Rumple felt worse this time than he had the previous evening. The tea was sloshing around in his stomach along with everything else he’d consumed. The only solution, he decided, was to hold his stomach with his hand.

Seeing him do this, Belle swallowed. Good gods, was he doing this intentionally?!

She took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Are you ready?”

“Ready as I can be,” Rumple answered.

Belle nodded and the two slowly made their way down the hall, towards Rumple’s bedroom. When they arrived, Belle helped him into bed. She wanted to undress him, to see what he looked like beneath all those layers of fabric, but she held out. Instead, she moved to pull the blankets over him. It was then that he stopped her.

Slowly and once again, making moaning noises, he began to remove his shirt. When it was off, he threw it to the floor, the laid back down.

“Sorry. It was a bit restricting,” he explained.

Belle looked him over, noting how the massive bulge of his stomach contrasted with the rest of his rail-thin body.

She almost touched him. Almost. She found that her hand was moving towards his stomach, but she caught herself at the last minute and played it off as her moving to pull the covers up, as she’d tried to do before.

Rumple lay a hand over his stomach and sighed.

“Thank you for today, Belle.”

“It is no problem,” she replied. It was the exact opposite of a problem, really, but she kept that to herself. “You just try to rest. Call me if you need me, otherwise, I’m going to finish my chores.”

Rumple smiled at her and watched as she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of constant snacking and massive meals, Rumple noticed that his capacity for eating had increased exponentially. It was as if his stomach has stretched. Besides being able to finish off meals meant for four men, he found that he was hungry mere hours afterward. This kept Belle on her toes - running back and forth to cook and serve meals for most of the day.

Not that she minded. Getting to sit by and watch as Rumple ate it all was enough of a reward for her hard work.

Two weeks in, Rumple realized that his stomach had begun to grow soft. Where it has once been flat there was now a small layer of fat.

He only noticed it in the mornings, right after he woke up. The rest of the day his stomach was too distended to really see it.

His success was confirmed when he went to put on his belt, only to find that he now had to let it out a notch. The beginnings of love handles poked over the sides of his trousers as well.

Looking in the mirror, he noticed that his face seemed slightly rounder too. Not by much. The changes were subtle, overall, but they were there. He smiled to himself. Seeing Belle squirm at every meal made all of his efforts worth it. He was sure that it wouldn’t be long before she said something.

\---

Rumple was right.

That day, at lunch, Belle finally spoke up.

“Rumple?” She asked, softly.

The sorcerer looked up from the meal he was eating - cookies, this time, with a frosted cake and some candied cherries.

“Yes, my dear?” He popped a cherry into his mouth.

“Are you… alright?” She tried to choose her words carefully.

“Alright? Well, I can’t really die, so…”

“No, I mean…” Belle summoned up as much courage as she could. “It’s just that you seem different, lately.”

Rumple grinned.

“How so?”

“Well… You’ve been eating enough for several people every day, for one.”

“I’ve been quite hungry lately. What can I say?”

“Insatiable is more like it,” Belle replied, without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth, horrified at what she’d said.

“I’m so so sorry,” She finally added, after several seconds.

Rumple just laughed.

“Insatiable sounds about right, actually.”

“What I meant was, is there some reason for this? You barely ate before, and now…” She trailed off.

“As I said, I’ve just been very hungry as of late.”

“Alright,” was Belle’s response. She didn’t know what else to say. At least she was getting a good show out of it.

As she watched Rumple finish off his plate of cookies, she wondered what he would look like in a a few more weeks. She had already noticed a change in him. He seemed slightly softer. She could only imagine what he’d look like if he kept up the same way.

\---

A month after Rumple’s “experiment” began, it finally happened. Belle had been there to see it, too.

Rumple was just finishing up one of the large bowls of soup that Belle had made him when there came the sound of a ‘ping’.

Belle raised an eyebrow, wondering what had happened. It took her a few seconds to figure it out.

One of the buttons on Rumple’s trousers had popped off. Popped off and flown halfway under the table.

She couldn’t say she was surprised. Rumple’s clothing hadn’t been fitting quite so well as of late. It looked to be painfully tight. She had wondered how he was managing to get into his trousers each day until one morning when she walked by his room and caught him lying on his bed, sucking in his stomach and struggling to button them. Apparently his magic didn’t extend to making his clothes larger.

There was an awkward silence after the button dropped, neither Belle nor Rumple knowing what to say.

It was finally Rumple who spoke first.

“About time that happened.”

“You expected that?”

“Well, yes, obviously. Those trousers were far too small.”

“Yet you kept wearing them.”

“I noticed that you seemed to like how they looked.”

Belle blushed. Rumple was right, she did like how they looked, pressing into his flesh and pulling tightly around his thighs, which now touched, by the way.

“You’ve put on quite a bit of weight,” Belle said, almost under her breath.

“Is that bad?”

“No, no. Of course not.”

Rumple realized that it was now or never. Belle was staring at him with an almost unreadable expression. She seemed intrigued, but also nervous.

Rumple put down his spoon and pushed the empty bowl away.

“Belle, do you like me like this?”

Belle bit her lip. Was he REALLY asking her this? Wasn’t it obvious that she liked it? He must have noticed her constant staring. Hell, he DID notice it. He’d even said so.

“I, um.” Belle moved her gaze from her hands to his eyes. “...Yes. Yes, I do.”

There it was. Belle could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest after the confession tumbled from her lips.

“I knew it!” Rumple proclaimed, grinning.

“You knew that I liked… this…?”

Now everything was starting to make sense. But how had he known it? It wasn’t as if she frequently brought back heavyset men to the dark castle.

“I had a theory about it. I saw how you looked at the man who sold the wool, and the man in the tavern in town. You had pure lust in your eyes, my dear. The only connection between the two was their weight, so it had to be that.”

Belle was silent for a moment, trying to think of what to reply.

“So… You did this to prove your theory, then?”

“Well, yes. That was part of it.”

“And what’s the other part?”

Now it was Rumple’s turn to feel flustered.

“I was hoping that perhaps you would find me more attractive if...If I…” He began.

Belle smiled.

“It worked. I do find you quite attractive.”

“Do you?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I have to squeeze my thighs together every time I sit near you! I go to bed at night and touch myself, thinking of you.”

Rumple took a deep breath, then quickly doubled over. Breathing deeply after eating a massive meal was never a good idea, and now his stomach was cramping.

“Are you alright?!” Belle asked, alarmed.

“Yes, yes,” Rumple reassured her, though he was still grimacing. “Just… can’t breathe too deeply after meals like this. Too much pressure.”

Belle frowned.

“You poor thing. And to think, you’ve been doing this all month.”

Rumple gave her his best ‘help me, I’m hurt’ look.

It worked.

“Perhaps I could make you feel better,” Belle suggested.

“How so?”

Belle gently reached over and began to unbutton Rumple’s shirt, exposing his stomach. She was surprised by how much he’d grown in such a relatively short time. Thirty days ago, she would’ve been able to see his ribs. Now, his stomach was round and hard, but she could feel a layer of fat over it.

She laid her hand flat on his stomach and pressed softly as she began to rub him.

Rumple groaned after a few seconds, so Belle stopped.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, no… It feels so good. Please keep going.” He sounded almost like he was begging. Belle, of course, was happy to oblige.

She resumed moving her hand, this time moving it counter clockwise. Within moments, Rumple had relaxed and closed his eyes. The only sign that he wasn’t asleep was the occasional moans he let out when Belle touched a particularly tender spot.

When it became clear that Rumple was on the edge of conking out, Belle rubbed his shoulders.

“Rum, why don’t I help you to bed?”

“Don’t wanna move,” Rumple answered. “And your hands feel so good.”

“You’ll be much more comfortable in bed, and I can keep rubbing your belly there,” Belle told him.

“Mmmm… Alright,” Rumple agreed, lazily. He held out his arms, wanting Belle to help him stand.

Belle rolled her eyes, wanting to laugh at the action, but instead she helped him up. Shirt unbuttoned and pants undone, she led him back to his room.

“Here we go,” she whispered, as she helped him into his bed.

Now, she felt comfortable enough to undress him. She quickly removed his shoes then tugged at his pants, pulling them off as best she could. Next came his shirt.

“Oh, gods,” Rumple murmured, as Belle laid down next to him and once again began to touch him. Now that he was lying down and naked, she had access to the underside of his stomach. She ran her hand along his side then beneath it, gently touching his pelvic area.

Belle smiled as he began to get semi-hard, though in the end, sleep won out over sex.

There’d be time for that later, she thought to herself, watching as Rumple snored softly.

When she was sure that he was deeply asleep, she quietly crawled out of the bed and made her way back to the kitchen, intent on having yet another feast ready for when Rumple woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dessert.

That was Belle’s main plan for Rumple’s next meal.

She’d make a bunch of sweet treats and bring them to him for when he woke up.

She started simple - dipping several strawberries in melted chocolate.

Then she started on making some simple berry tarts.

She consulted her recipe book to learn to make cannolis. She remembered an Italian chef that had visited the castle years prior having made them, and she found them to be delicious.

The final treat that she made was a large bowl of chocolate pudding.

By the time she was finished, Rumple was just waking up. Before he even opened his eyes he could smell the tarts and chocolate and despite the massive meal that he’d had just a few hours prior, his stomach growled.

“Hungry again, are we?” Belle teased, as she set down a tray on the night stand.

“Apparently,” Rumple replied. He pushed himself up, noting that his stomach was still somewhat distended. It seemed odd that he could still be hungry, but if it turned Belle on to feed him, he was all for it.

“I made you some sweets,” Belle told him. “You just tell me what you’d like and I’ll bring it over.”

Rumple eyed the tray, noting the large amount of food that Belle had made. He wondered if he’d be able to get all of it down. He pushed that thought away quickly, though. He’d worry about that when he started feeling full.

“Those pastries,” He said, pointing at the cannolis. “They look interesting.”

Belle smiled and picked up the plate containing them.

“They’re Italian. A chef from another realm once stayed at our castle and he made them. I was able to find a recipe for them.”

Rumple nodded and with that, Belle picked one up and held it to his lips. He opened his mouth and took a bite.

The cream was sweet but not too sweet and it contrasted nicely with the light crust that surrounded it. He groaned after swallowing, enjoying the flavor.

“Like it?” Belle asked.

“God, yes,” Rumple answered. He opened his mouth again and allowed Belle to feed him the rest of the pastry. It wasn’t long before she moved on to another, then another.

Six cannolis in and Rumple decided that it might be good to try something different. It would be a shame to let Belle’s efforts go to waste, after all. He’d try everything that she had made.

“Are those berry tarts?”

“Yes, they are. Would you like some?”

“Please.”

Rumple rested a hand on his stomach. It was once again starting to push out, but he wasn’t in any pain.

As she had before, Belle held the dessert to his lips, watching as he bit into it and swallowed. The tarts were tangy, a good follow up to the cannolis, Rumple thought to himself.

Two, then three, then four of the treats were fed to him.

By this point, he had closed his eyes, preferring to focus solely on the taste of the food. It helped him keep his mind off of any pain that might come about.

Belle was surprised by how fast Rumple finished the plate of tarts. She’d expected him to take a bit more time with them. Ah, well.

Seeing that Rumple’s eyes were still closed, she decided to surprise him with a spoonful of the chocolate pudding.

He clearly didn’t expect it, but he licked the spoon clean. Grinning, Belle fed him a few more spoons before pausing.

“How are you feeling?”

His stomach was pushing out all the way again, now, and she wondered if he was hurting.

“Full,” he replied, “But… You can keep going.”

Belle said nothing but continued to feed him until most of the bowl was gone.By then, Rumple seemed to be almost out of breath. She put the bowl and spoon down.

“Why don’t we take a break?” She suggested.

Rumple didn’t argue. Having just woken up when Belle had arrived with the food, he had forgotten to cast the spell that disallowed him from being sick. If they stopped now, he’d be much less likely to vomit.

Sighing, he leaned back against his pillows.

His stomach felt so heavy, so tight. No surprise, considering all that it contained. Yet the pain wasn’t entirely bad. It was kind of good, in a strange way. Knowing that Belle found him attractive like this turned him on, so it was really a combination of pain and pleasure.

As if reading his mind, Belle’s gentle hands made their way under the blanket covering him and onto his stomach. She rubbed him for a moment, trying to soothe him. When he seemed to relax, she reached down.

Rumple’s eyes shot open.

“Is… is this alright?” She asked, as she moved her hand back and forth.

His cock quickly went from being half erect to fully erect.

“Better than alright,” he mumbled.

“Good,” Belle whispered.

She continued to jerk him off for a few moments before asking him to take over while she undressed. Soon enough, she had crawled into bed, pulled the covers down and was straddling him.

Her nimble hands guided his cock into her hole and she bounced up and down a few times before clenching her walls together.

Rumple groaned.

“Oh, god, Belle,” he hissed.

“Like that?”

“God…” Rumple whispered.

Belle grinned and held the position, taking the opportunity to look at Rumple straight on.

Most of the weight he had gained had gone to his stomach, though she noticed that his chest was broader overall. His arms were bigger and his face was softer. He was just starting to get a double chin.

All of it turned her on even more, if that were possible. She reached out and ran her hands along his sides, noting the stretch marks that had appeared there.

Rumple, meanwhile, was doing his best not to come. It’d been so long since he’d been with a woman - decades, really. Not something that he was particularly proud of, but most women weren’t really into greenish gold men with a penchant for murder.

Belle was the first one to see through all of that, to see some good in him, and now that she was finally physically attracted to him, he wanted to make sure that he at least lasted more than a minute.

‘So gorgeous,” Belle whispered, before leaning in and gently biting Rumple’s shoulders. She then began to kiss his neck and ears, eventually biting his earlobe. The act sent chills through Rumple’s body.

The entire time that she kissed him, she was sure to keep moving, slowly raising and lowering herself.

Despite his best efforts, Rumple finally had it a few seconds later.

“Belle…” He gasped out, trying to warn her.

Belle merely smirked and jumped off, just in time for him to finish on the sheets. She did this as a precaution - she didn’t exactly want any babies right then.

“I’ll get you something to clean up with,” Belle said.

Rumple, who was panting and sweating, nodded in agreement.

When she returned, she helped him clean and then fed him the chocolate covered strawberries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By this point I'd say Rumple has gained 30-40lbs which is a lot considering how small his frame is.

Another month passed and it was probably the best month of Rumple’s life, which was saying a lot, considering his age.

After the first time they’d had sex, Belle and Rumple had fallen into a routine of daily feedings followed by various types of fornication.

It turned out that Rumple did, indeed, possess the power to alter his clothing so that it fit, though he and Belle occasionally took pleasure in seeing how far he could stretch it, how many buttons he could pop during a meal.

Because of this, and the fact that he and Belle rarely, if ever, left the Dark Castle, Rumple didn’t notice how big he’d gotten until an unexpected visitor arrived.

The Evil Queen strode into the dining hall with her mind set on her goal. She needed the Dark One’s help in concealing her identity once again, as she’d found yet another means of possibly tricking and trapping Snow White.

She walked halfway through the room before she realized what was going on.

A large feast was laid out on the table. Cakes, pastries, different meats and breads and soups were set out. Rumple sat at the head of the table and Belle sat next to him, feeding him.

Regina’s jaw dropped when she got close enough to actually see them both in detail.

“Rumplestiltskin…?” She asked, eyes wide.

“Regina! You’ve picked a terrible time to visit,” he motioned for Belle to put the spoon she was feeding him with down then he stood up.

“I hope this is important.”

Regina’s eyes grew even wider when she saw his full body.

“My God, Rumple, you’ve let yourself go!” She exclaimed.

The Dark One - the most feared sorcerer in all the land- was wearing pants that looked to be digging into him painfully. Generous love handles pushed over the fabric’s sides, and the buttons on his shirt looked like they would fly off at any second. Between them, she could see large patches of greenish-gold skin. And did he have - no, he couldn’t. But apparently, he did.

The Dark One seemed to have grown a pair of breasts that rivaled Regina’s in size.

Regina shook her head and moved her hand, using her magic to instantly cover Rumple with a tunic. She really, really did not want to see anymore of him.

“Hey!” Belle protested, “What’s your deal?!”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Dear, I’ve just done you a favor. Whatever he’s making you do - at least you won’t have to see the outcome of it for a few moments.” She then looked at Rumple, “And you… I thought you had some shame!”

“He’s not making me do anything!” Belle replied. “And I like how he looks!”

Again, Regina looked stunned.

“Whatever spell you put on her, you did a good job,” She addressed Rumple.

Rumple, however, was not amused.

“What is it that you want, Regina? As I mentioned, you’ve chosen a terrible time to visit.”

“I need a cloaking spell. Something to hide my identity, if only for a few days.”

“And what would I get in return for this?”

“I don’t know. A chocolate cake?” She joked.

Rumple shook his head, “No deal. Please leave.” He used his magic to open the doors.

“Ugh, fine. What is it that you’d like?”

“Hmmm…” Rumple thought for a moment, “How about a promise that you’ll leave us alone for say, six months?”

“Alright, but how do I get rid of the spell once I’m done with it?”

Rumple quickly produced a small vial of glowing orange potion.

“Take half of it when you want to change while looking in the mirror. Say aloud what you’d like to look like and it should take effect within a day. When you want to return to your normal appearance, take the other half.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“You have a deal,” Regina said, reaching out and shaking Rumple’s hand.

Once again the doors opened. Just before Regina left, she turned to look at him.

“You know… with all of your magic, you could surely come up with something to help with your new physique. Maybe a larger dose of this?” She held up the vial of potion.

Now it was Rumple’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Goodbye, Regina.” And with that, he closed the door, effectively kicking her out.

\---

Hours later, after Belle had finished feeding Rumple the entirety of the feast, and after they’d made love, Rumple got out of bed. He was naked, still. He walked towards his mirror and looked himself over.

Though he knew what he looked like - he’d seen himself every day - it hadn’t really occurred to him until right then how truly different he looked as compared to two months prior.

His stomach was large, now, sticking out as if he were six months pregnant. He definitely had a double chin and his chest had grown soft. His thighs touched, too, something that he found to be quite annoying if he was to walk around too long without trousers on. His skin would rub together and irritate him.

He sighed. Regina was right, he had really let himself go.

Hearing her lover’s sigh, Belle moved from the bed and tip toed up behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

“Something wrong?” She asked, biting his ear gently.

“I was just thinking that perhaps Regina was right, with what she said.”

“Psh,” Belle shook her head, “What she said is a load of rubbish. You’re gorgeous, Rum. Really.”

She reached around and took hold of his cock then squeezed it gently.

“Ooh,” he groaned.

Belle smiled and rubbed him until he once again became hard, after which she led him back to the bed.

“You really think that I look handsome?” Rumple asked, as Belle climbed on top of him for the second time that day.

“Really, Rum? Would I be doing this if I didn’t?”

As Belle slid into position Rumple spoke up one last time.

“No, I suppose not.”

With that, Belle leaned over and pressed her breasts against his chest as she began to kiss him.


End file.
